When In Rome
by Babyface2216
Summary: A selection of short stories involving Roman Reigns and my various Original Characters
1. Samoan Daddy

"Look at you" Colby cheered loudly when I opened the door for him and the other man "Hey doll, what are you doing here?" I asked letting him and Jon walk in. "Oh, Joe invited us over to watch the game, Jimmy, Jey and Nick should be here soon too" Jon informed, this was news to me since I had intended to ask him to come baby shopping with me. "Oh alright, well you boys have fun. I'm going to go get some more stuff for the nursery, Joe is in the weight room if you two want to head on down" I smiled slightly as I picked up my purse and phone, double checking that I had the keys. "Things still aren't getting any better?" Colby asked softly causing me to look up at the two of them who shared the same look of sympathy on their faces as they had when I spent an entire night complaining to them about the lack of anything from Joe. Shaking my head no I shrugged "It's fine though, you guys have a good time. I'll be back in a bit" I smirked kissing their cheeks before I left the house greeting Jimmy, Jey and Nick as I met them at the door. "The boys are in the basement" I informed before I got in the truck and drove off heading to the mall to see what I could find. We had everything crib and dresser wise, now it was just getting clothes and things like that to fill said dresser and the closet. I stopped in the food court and got a coffee before I started going from baby store to baby store, and Victoria's Secret because I couldn't help myself when I saw their cute little baby dolls. Once I had so many bags I couldn't carry anymore I returned to the truck and headed home happy with my trip. Grabbing all of the bags I jumped in shock when a tan arm shot past me and grabbed them all from me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I came out to get my phone charger and saw you trying to carry all of this so I thought I could help" Nick smiled sweetly as he grabbed the rest of the bags from the back and let me close the door before I led him inside and up to the nursery.

"Just set them anywhere, I'll put everything away as soon as I get something to drink" I smiled going to leave the room but was stopped by him "You start putting stuff away, I'll make you a smoothie, all of the walking can't be good for you or the baby" he whispered one of his hands coming up to push a curl from my face before he was leaving the room, shaking off the slight weirdness of the situation I kicked my flip flops off and removed my t-shirt as well as opened a window before I got started separating everything first. I could hear the blender and voices in the kitchen before there were footsteps on the stairs as Nick reappeared with two smoothies. "Thank you" I grinned taking a drink of the sweet mixture before I sat it on the dresser and continued what I was doing. "Have you picked a name for him yet?" Nick asked suddenly alerting me to his presence still in the room now sitting on the floor leaned against the wall. "Not yet, it's hard to get Joe to sit long enough to talk about anything let alone names" I shrugged not really thinking he would read so much into it. "You mean you guys don't talk?" he asked getting to his feet and walking over to me his arms caging me between his body and the closet. "We do, just not often or for long. He's been so busy preparing for this push he's getting" I stated looking slightly up at him as he hummed in response "It's a shame, you're a beautiful woman Katrina, it's hard to believe he isn't making time to embrace that." He whispered "Well with everything getting bigger I can imagine that the stretch marks and everything aren't that appealing to him. It's fine though, as soon as I pop this little boy out I'll be back in the gym and getting in shape in no time" I smiled frowning at the growl that came from Nick's throat. "You are sexy, if I had someone like you waiting for me at home I'd be all over you any chance I got" he whispered bringing his hands down to cage my face and pull our faces together, his lips moving against mine until I heard footsteps and pushed him away ducking under his arm to take a large drink of my smoothie as Jon and Jimmy walked in, the latter letting out an impressed whistle. "You did all this by yourself?" he asked arching an eyebrow at me as I started folding blankets and rags. "Yeah, it was fun." I shrugged smiling at the three men, Jon smiling back even though it didn't reach his eyes.

"You should start painting in your free time, I bet you could make quite a bit of money" Nick commented both of us pretending that the kiss hadn't happened. "I agree, but Nick man we're leaving soon." Jimmy grinned hugging me tightly before the three men walked out and I finally could think about what had happened between Nick and me. I can't deny that he is an amazing kisser, but any of the feelings I got were pure lust, not love or anything more. I shoved it off as lack of intimacy and put away the last of the baby things before I picked up the bag holding my own things, my discarded shoes and shirt and the dirty glasses, shutting the door tightly behind me. Tossing my things into mine and Joe's room before I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, the conversation stopping as soon as I walked in. Sending the three men a confused look I walked to the sink and rinsed out the glasses before I started looking through the cupboards and fridge for something to make for dinner. "Jon, Colby are you staying for dinner?" I asked turning to look at the three men who were watching my every move "Sorry Kat, we have a plane to catch. Next time though" Colby smiled slightly getting up and hugging me before he let Jon and the three of them walked out while I started a small pasta dinner for Joe and I. When the door closed and footsteps neared the kitchen I smiled thinking he would come and we could actually talk but his footsteps continued down the stairs until everything went quiet, the smile dropping from my face as tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in my chest at the lack of interaction with my husband, the man who was soon to be a father, couldn't even sit in the same room alone with me anymore.

Shaking it off I focused on the music playing in the background and my dinner, if he wanted to ignore me than two could play at that game. Once the pasta was ready I separated it into two bowls and then headed for the basement where I could hear the weights crashing around. "Joe" I called lightly as I stepped off the last stair, the man pausing his workout to look at me through the mirror "Dinner is ready, are you going to come up now or should I put it in the microwave" I asked sweetly seeing the thinking going on before he shrugged and continued his workout. I waited a few more seconds before I returned upstairs and put his bowl in the microwave, taking mine out to the patio to eat while watching the sunset. Sighing quietly as I placed my fork in my now empty bowl I carefully stood and walked inside shivering from the slight temperature difference in the air conditioned house. Checking the clock as I passed it going to the sink the numbers read 7:30 and I was beyond exhausted, ready for the day to be over. I rinsed off my dishes and put them in the dishwasher before I walked out of the kitchen pausing at the basement door. I couldn't decide if I should go down and tell him I was going to bed or just leave it, choosing to not care about what he did I headed upstairs and into our bedroom. I picked up the new baby doll and matching panties I walked into the bathroom and started the showering unpinning my hair and wiping the makeup from my face before I stripped and climbed into the water sighing as it released some of the tension in my body. I let my hand wander down my stomach and between my legs rubbing for a few seconds before I slid two fingers inside whimpering at the contact that made my stomach clench in ecstasy. I held onto the railing with my free hand as the hand between my legs sped up alternating between thrusting and rubbing until I let out a small shriek as I came, panting as I came down off of my mediocre high. Rinsing off I got out of the water and dried off before I slipped into my new purchases and twisted my hair up using a clip to keep it in place before walking out of the bathroom to see Joe sitting up in bed staring at the wall across from him with anger and hate. A look that sent me reeling when it turned to me hardly softening as he looked me over before turning away, biting my lip I picked my robe up off the floor and pulled it on before I walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"What are you doing?" his deep voice grumbled sending a new wave of heat to my lower body that I knew my hand couldn't fix. "Getting different pajamas to sleep in" I whispered closing the drawer softly and moving to enter the bathroom. His arm shot out faster than I expected and stopped me in my tracks "Why?" he asked lowly, the raspy and deep tone making my stomach clench. "So you don't have to see my body" I answered truthfully whimpering when he forced me to turn around the glare on his face bringing immediate tears to my eyes. I didn't bother trying to stop them as they tumbled down my cheeks, his gaze softening as he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was standing between his legs. "Baby, I love your body. Don't hide it from me" he whispered rubbing his hands up and down my thighs. "Nick said if you did you'd never stop touching me." I whispered not able to get the words the blonde had said when we were in the nursery. "What else did Nick say, or do for that matter" he growled, and at that moment I realized that Jon had seen everything and of course he told Joe because they were brothers. "He said he'd be all over me any chance he got. Then he kissed me." I said truthfully crossing my arms over my chest only for him to pull them apart and loop them around his neck. "Is that it?" he asked an eyebrow arched as he pulled me closer one hand reaching up to untie my robe and push it from my body. "You didn't kiss back? He didn't put his hands here" he asked placing his hands on my hips "Your hands weren't here?" he added pressing both of my hands to either side of his chest. "Answer me ava" (Wife) he demanded his eyes flashing as he growled lowly. "Yes" I whimpered tracing the details in his tattoo as I stared him down "Yes what" he pressed on wanting a specific answer from me "Yes I kissed back, yes he held me and yes I had my hands pressed to his chest." I admitted not ready for him to pull my head down and slam our lips together. "lo'u uma" (All mine) he grunted switching our positions so he was hovering over top of me.

"All yours" I agreed quietly breaking off into loud whimper as he took my left nub in his mouth and suckled it, his hand groping the right and switching. I wasn't even sure when he had taken my clothes off, at this point I didn't care either because I was soaking wet and he knew it. "Did he get you like this?" he wondered dragging his finger over my lips a broken whine leaving my lips "No, because only I can get you like this." He whispered sliding down until his face was even with where his finger was dancing "just dripping, all for me ava." (wife) He growled before he dove in a loud moan filling the room as he feasted as if he were a starving man. "Always for you." I cried out as he slid back up and plunged into me, both of us crying out at the feeling. "I never, ever, want to hear you use your hand to get off." He growled punctuating his words with deep thrusts. "Am I understood?" he asked stopping and holding my hips down so I couldn't arch into him. "Yes, oh god, Joe yes, only you." I whined "Fuck, baby please oh please give it to me." I was babbling now as I tried to move underneath him, needing the friction, the pounding, the fullness as if my life depended on it. "God I love when you beg" he whispered nipping at my ear "Can my pretty baby beg me for what she wants?" he teased dragging his tongue down my neck, still immobile as he waited "Please Daddy, oh please I promise I'll never got off on anything but your hand, mouth or this big fat dick. Please" I broke off with a scream as he thrusted and bit down on my neck at the same time sending me plummeting into orgasm. "I'm not done baby girl" he warned giving me a few seconds to rest before he continued what he was doing, both of us knowing that this would be the last time I ever used my hand to pleasure myself. "I have so much to apologize for ava (Wife)." He murmured slowing his pace, a maddening speed that had be clawing and babbling for him to go faster. I hoped this was the change we needed to get back on track.


	2. Not Cinderella

"You turned down Roman Reigns? Are you insane?" Paige gasped as we sat down at a table to relax before my match against Charlotte for the RAW Woman's Championship. "Yes, he came up sounding all cocky, thinking he's all that, so I said no and walked away" I shrugged not seeing why that was such a big problem. "Oh my god, he's so hot" Alicia sighed her head resting on her hand as she stared at the topic of our conversation when he entered the room talking to Dean Ambrose, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. It was the same thing every day, even before he had won the belt, he would enter and all the women would stop and stare even the ones in committed relationships, it was disgusting how even married women would drool all over the man. I didn't understand what was so amazing about him, sure he was attractive and was Vince's Golden Boy but there's a lot more to people than that. "I can't believe you turned down his offer to get drinks AGAIN Emi." Paige sighed also making googly eyes at the Samoan masterpiece that chose to sit only a table away with his best friend. I liked Jon, he was really funny and always tried to make you feel comfortable if you were nervous, he'd helped me out a lot when I first started. He always made sure to come check on me before or after matches, even getting his girlfriend Renee to do it if he couldn't, it's actually why Renee and I had become such good friends. "You guys know how I feel about this conversation." I shrugged taking a sip of my Gatorade as they both sighed since I still wouldn't give in to their pressing and meddling. "I don't understand how you wouldn't want to go get drinks with him. I mean if I had the chance to get him drunk I would definitely take it" Alicia whispered but not quietly enough because Roman turned around and winked, her face flaring up with a blush. "Unlike you two, I want an actual relationship. I don't want to just be a booty call or a one night stand." I snapped pushing myself away from the table and walking out, I need to get my head on straight before it was time for my match. I was getting a shot at Charlotte's Women's Championship and I really needed to focus so I could give it my best shot.

"Emi" Roman's voice called as I paced up and down the hall way getting extremely nervous about this match the closer to my entrance time it got. "Emily can we talk." He called again until I stopped and looked at him, my blue eyes filled with unshed tears of anxiety "Woah, baby girl. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked rushing to my side and catching the tears before they could fall and ruin my makeup. "I don't think I can do this Roman." I whispered needing to talk to someone, and he happened to be there. "Do what baby?" he asked softly setting me down and sitting beside me still holding my hand. "I don't think I can win this match, she has Ric out there with her I'll just get embarrassed by them." I sighed fiddling with his much larger and tanner hand. "Emily, look at me" he whispered framing my face with his hands "You can do this Baby Girl. You're a talented woman, way more talented than Charlotte will ever be." He started softly "You go out there and you put on the best show you possibly can, everyone knows the only reason Charlotte is still champion is because of Ric." He whispered rubbing my cheek softly, his brown eyes glittering as he looked me right in the eye. "I'll make you a deal, win or lose, I'll take you out to dinner. Anywhere you want to go" he smirked "That sounds like a win-win situation for you" I giggled softly, I think this was the real Roman, the Joe side of the man, and I liked this side a lot more than the Champion side. He still had a lot to prove though before I considered a real relationship with him. "Maybe, but either way you get free food from wherever you want" he shrugged "really it's a win for both of us. I get to spend time with you and you get food" he smiled wiping away the last of my tears as a techie ran over and said I had 2 minutes until it was my turn. "I'll come find you at the end of the show" I agreed kissing his cheek before I stood up, now being dwarfed by his size as he also stood. "What was that for?" he asked quietly his fingers brushing over the spot I had kissed "A thank you, for helping me feel better and not being a cocky asshole right now" I grinned jogging away without another word as my music started and I focused on my match.

"There's the new Champ!" Dean shouted as I walked out of the arena, my face turning bright red as the entire group turned to look at me. "Congratulations Emi, you did great." Renee grinned hugging me tightly once I got to their side. "Their faces when you suicide dove onto both of them were priceless" Dean added giving me a high five before he hugged me. "You coming out to celebrate with us?" Brie asked as her, Alicia, Paige and Nikki walked over, the latter wearing her neck brace. "No, actually I think I'm going to go get something to eat and then head to the hotel to rest." I shrugged smiling slightly at Roman who smiled back. "I think I hit the ground funny when Charlotte pulled my legs out from under me on the apron." I explained rubbing my neck and the back of my head. "Oh alright, well you can take the rental and we'll just head with them" Paige grinned handing me the keys to our rental car. "Thanks guys, I'll see you all tomorrow" I smiled turning to walk away when Roman ran over and walked beside me. "I thought you would change your mind and go out with them" I whispered having to lean back slightly to look the man in the eyes. "No, I promised a pretty lady food. And she won which means I need to treat her to something special." He grinned slipping his arm around my waist as we walked across the parking lot. "Something special?" I asked not exactly sure what he meant by that. "Well, I'll buy you dinner and if you're up for it I know this ice cream shop that's open 24 hours with add your own toppings" he faded off laughing as I turned to him with an excited squeal "Oh please Roman, please" I begged tossing my bag into the backseat "Do you just want ice cream?" he asked a smirk on his lips laughing again when I nodded excitedly "Give me the keys" he rolled his eyes leaning to kiss my cheek before he got in the driver's seat and I slipped into the passenger seat. "I never wanted you to think you were a booty call or a one night stand." He said suddenly as we were driving towards the hotel. "I want to actually get to know you, I want to be the guy that treats you like a princess." He shrugged reaching over to hold my hand tightly. "I'm not some Cinderella, or Snow White that you can dote on me and think you're some knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress, I need independence." I stated simply watching him as he broke into a huge smile. "No you aren't a damsel in distress, you're my warrior princess. And dammit if that doesn't make me want you more" he whispered bringing my hand to his lips as the car went silent.


	3. Day Off In the Sun

"I can't believe on our day to relax before we fly out for the overseas tour they call a meeting." Paige sighed as we made our way out of our hotel room and down to the conference room everyone going overseas had been called to. "I told you she would walk in here pouting" I heard Roman tell Hunter as Paige and I walked in and took seats between Dean and Roman, I took the seat closest to the Samoan Hunk. "Please, we all know this is a meeting that could have waited until before the house show Saturday or even when we got to the hotel Friday." I pouted leaning my head on the man's arm as Hunter rolled his eyes at all of us. "Are you all seriously going to whine about this?" he asked arching an eyebrow when his wife even nodded "Come on Hunt, that beach has been calling all of our names since we flew in Tuesday." Stephanie shrugged obviously not too keen on the idea of this meeting either. "Fine. We'll meet Friday when everyone checks into the hotel" he grunted waving us all away, people out the door before he even finished saying we'd meet Friday instead. "What are your plans today Kitten?" Roman asked quietly slipping an arm around my hips as we walked towards the elevator with Dean and Paige. "BEACH" Paige and I cheered at the same time running away from the boys and taking the stairs up to the third floor so we could change and get down to the beach faster.

ROMAN POV

"So much for spending the day with her" I sighed crossing my arms over my chest as I waited with Dean for the elevator, Paige and Kat having taken off for the stairs. "Come on man, it's a beautiful day out. And be honest, you wouldn't mind seeing that girl in a wet bikini." He teased, if I wasn't so dark I would have been blushing bright red. "Seriously Ro, get your trunks on, we'll go get a cooler and some drinks and then meet them at the beach." He assured "Trust me, a hot babe, on a hot day, at the beach, with a drink in her hand in a bikini. Your day won't get much better unless you get her underneath you naked" he added as we walked into our room and changed. He wasn't wrong, damn I would love to get her alone, it has been way too long since we had time to ourselves. "I'll stay with Renee" Dean nodded as I turned to ask him to do just that. "Thanks Bro" I nodded bumping my fist against his before we headed across the street to the grocery store to stock up on snacks and drinks for the day.

END ROMAN POV 

"Oh my god, this feels amazing" I groaned feeling the sun's rays beating down on my body, as Paige laid next to me reading a book. "Here comes your boo thang" she teased pointing over my head to show me Dean and Roman carrying a large cooler between them, both of them shirtless and in swim trunks, Renee not far behind her boyfriend with Brie each of them carrying chairs. "Damn Kitten look at you" Roman cooed sitting beside me and handing me a beer. "What?" I pouted sitting up and looking myself over thinking something was wrong. "You look fucking sexy" he whispered leaning forward and pecking my lips before he pulled me closer and we talked quietly about our plans once we got overseas. "Tuesday night I am taking you out" he whispered brushing a curl from my eyes after he handed me another beer. "Oh? And why is that?" I asked knowing I hadn't forgotten any important dates or anything. "Because we'll be in Paris, and I want to spoil my beautiful woman" he smirked brushing our lips together again. "Seriously, just fuck already, I'm getting a second hand boner over here" Dean commented loudly followed by a loud slap. "Ow! What? The way they're all over each other, I bet you guys are getting turned on too" he moaned rubbing his arm which was red from where Renee's hand had hit him. "Come in the water with me?" I asked Roman sweetly already standing up and kicking off my flip flops waiting for him to stand as well before I started towards the water squealing loudly when he picked me up and ran with me into the water. "I love getting you wet Baby Girl" he smirked moving me so I was wrapped around him since I wasn't tall enough to touch where he had moved out to.

"You so did this on purpose" I muttered clinging to him tighter as a wave splashed against my back. "Baby, I watch scary movies for the same reason I dragged you this far out. I love having your hot little body pressed up against mine" he grinned backing towards the shore a little more. "How about, if we go back where my feet touch the bottom, when I get sick of the beach we can go back to the hotel and I'll press it against you all night" I whispered leaning in to nip at his ear as he stepped closer to the shore. "Or we call it quits right now" he groaned backing up even closer to the shore until my feet were touching the bottom. "Thanks honey" I smirked splashing him before I ran from the water shrieking when he caught up to me much faster than I anticipated. "You're lucky I love you so much, or your ass would be in that water" he growled plopping back onto our towel both of us glaring at Dean who snickered and air thrusted. "I'm going to hurt you Ambrose." I threatened pointing at him and staring until he cowered away and pouted at Renee to go in the water with him before I hurt him. "We need a vacation, I'm starting to like this whole day drinking thing" Paige nodded polishing off another bottle of beer before she stood and grabbed her things "Speaking of day drinking, Brie we're supposed to meet Nikki in the lobby in an hour to go to that wine place she found" she grinned picking all of her stuff up "I will see you later my love" she sighed kissing my cheek before the two walked off leaving Roman and I by ourselves. "About that going back to the hotel, you still up for that?" I asked sweetly slipping my cover up over my swimsuit and sliding my feet into my flip flops as he jogged over and told Dean and Renee we were heading back but we'd leave the cooler for them. "Come on Kitten, we got some day drinking and day sexing that needs to happen" he smiled kissing me roughly before we started the short walk back to the hotel.


	4. Waiting On You

"Ma'am, are you ready to order?" the waiter asked for the 3rd time in an hour. "Yes please, I'll take the spaghetti and meatballs with a breadstick please" I sighed deciding to just order because it was going on 8:30 and I had missed lunch going to meetings and working on my project. "Of course ma'am." He bowed before he walked away returning 15 minutes later with the food I ordered. "Will there be any dessert tonight?" he asked setting the plate down in front of me "No thank you" I returned politely knowing I wouldn't be able to eat all of the pasta and dessert. I checked my phone again to see if there was anything from Roman alerting me to why he had missed our date but there was still nothing so I tucked my phone into my purse and quickly ate, paying for the bill at the front before I walked out and hailed a taxi down. After giving the driver the address I checked my phone again, still nothing, sighing I tossed it back into my purse and paid the driver as he pulled to a stop outside our Pensacola home. "Have a good night Miss" he bid farewell before he drove off and I unlocked the front door. I didn't bother to turn on any lights as I walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom to go to bed before I had to be up and ready for work by 6 a.m. stripping down to my bra and underwear I climbed into the large bed and buried my head into the pillows, only then did I let the tears fall until I drifted to sleep. When my alarm started to ring at 5:00 o'clock it felt like I had only been sleeping for a few minutes but I dragged myself out of the bed and into the bathroom to shower and get ready anyway. 45 minutes later I was walking down the front steps as the lock on the door clicked and the large form of my husband staggered through the doorway, his bags in tow. "Welcome home" I whispered smiling at the tired looking man as he dropped his bags and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry baby, I got stuck on 4 different lay overs and had a dead battery" he apologized showing me the useless phone before he tossed it onto the counter. "Don't worry about it, I need to go to work. You shower, get some sleep and I'll make dinner when I get home." I smiled assuring him that everything was fine. "I love you Mikaela" he sighed leaning down to press our lips together before grabbing his bags again "I love you too Ro. Go get some sleep, I'll see you tonight" I repeated picking up my purse and headed outside as the cab honked once alerting me that it was there.

"I don't know how you do it Mikaela, if my husband forgot my birthday or our anniversary I would have him by the balls. Especially if he missed our plans for either of them." Ashley, one of my coworkers sighed as we walked into the meeting room for our 3:30 meeting. "It's not his fault, he's so busy with work, you should have seen how tired he was when he finally got home at 5:45 this morning. It looked like he was moving on sheer determination and will alone." I shrugged, sure it sucked but I smiled and carried on doing my best to be what he needs as a wife. "You're a saint Mik, I swear" she shook her head as we sat down and got started discussing upcoming projects and deadlines. When I finally got back to my office I had two texts from Roman saying he would pick me up from work at 6, I was grateful because it would give us more time together before he had to get back on the road Monday morning. "Oh? That smile is larger than usual, especially when you're leaving most times" Ashley commented meeting me at the elevators also ready to leave for the night. "Roman is picking me up" I shrugged biting my lip to stifle my smile as we rode down to the lobby, both of us greeting the secretary before we walked outside into the warm evening air. "Where is he?" she asked quietly when neither of us saw the black truck that meant the arrival of my husband. "He's still coming, just a little bit late." I shrugged, my smile still in place but shrinking the longer we both stood there waiting since she refused to leave me alone. "See, there he is" I pointed out about 10 minutes later as the truck pulled to a stop in front of us, "I'll see you Monday Mikaela" she sighed waving slightly to Roman before I got in the truck and leaned over kissing his cheek to try and wipe away the sorry look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Mikaela, I fell asleep again" he sighed reaching over to hold my hand. "Ro, don't worry about it." I cooed "What do you feel like having for dinner?" I asked sweetly as we pulled into the garage and he cut the engine. "How about we order dinner so you don't have to be on your feet anymore" he suggested scooping me into his arms making me giggle. "I feel like you already had that decided" I teased resting my head on his shoulder as he kicked the door shut behind us. "I did, there's Chinese on the way and there is a bottle of wine in the fridge" he smirked sitting me on the couch and kneeling down to remove my shoes tossing them to the side seconds before the doorbell rang. "You are going to sit that pretty butt right there and relax while I get everything set up" he added pointing at me as he walked to the front door and then the kitchen reappearing shortly with food, wine and two glasses. "I know this isn't exactly the date night I had planned for our anniversary but I hope it'll do for now…I swear baby I will make it up to you" he sighed setting everything down and sitting right beside me as he poured two glasses of wine and dished out food. "Roman, as long as I get to spend my time with you it's perfect. So it isn't a 5 star restaurant, oh well. It's better because I doubt any restaurant would let you dine in just your jeans" I smirked leaning over to kiss his cheek before we started to eat chatting about his latest time on the road. When we were both satisfied and full he picked me up again and started up the stairs, "Ro, baby, what are you doing" I giggled grabbing onto him tightly as he walked down the hallway to our bedroom and into the master bathroom where he sat me on the counter before moving to the bathtub. "I am going to put you in the bath, go clean up our mess from dinner, come get you from your bath and then we are going to enjoy a movie and dessert" he stated stopping the water when it was full enough. He walked over and stood me up pulling my blouse off and throwing it in the dirty laundry before he wiggled my skirt down my legs and let it join the blouse. "You're so beautiful Mikaela, god damn I got lucky" he whispered sliding his hands up my legs and to my bra clasp, easily undoing it and sliding the garment from my arms before he pushed my panties down my legs.

"I can walk Ro" I whispered when he picked me up again and carefully set me in the water, the bubbles moving around my body as I got settled. "I know, I'll be back up in a bit" he grinned kissing my forehead before he left the bathroom and went downstairs. My smile was still on my face as I relaxed in the cooling water, it wasn't even a half hour later when he came back in now dressed in shorts with one of my nightgowns in his hands. "How was your bath?" he asked sweetly picking me up out of the tub and drying me off before he helped me slip into my nightgown and I was back in his arms. "It was relaxing, what were you doing that took you so long to come back?" I asked innocently playing with his ponytail. "Close your eyes" he demanded before he stepped out of the bathroom, I could feel him walking and then he was going down the stairs and then he stopped setting me on my feet. "Okay open" he whispered his hands on my waist as I opened my eyes to see the living room covered with a soft candlelight, more wine on the table right beside strawberries and chocolate. "Roman, you're spoiling me" I pointed out leaning up to kiss his cheek as he led me to sit on the couch. "Just let me spoil you." He returned dipping a strawberry in white chocolate, letting it harden a bit before he held it to my mouth, his eyes darkening when I wrapped my lips around the juicy fruit and bit into it, pulling away with a slight moan at the sweetness that filled my mouth. I moved so I was leaning against his side as he finished the strawberry before he handed me my wine. We shared the strawberries and wine as we sat in a comfortable silence, both of us content to relax in each other's presence. "I love you Mikaela, so much" he sighed kissing me sweetly as a smile spread across my lips "And I love you Roman." I whispered, kissing him back enjoying the taste of wine, strawberries, chocolate and a taste that's all Roman.


	5. Dixie Land

"Hi can I get a gin and tonic please" I requested softly sliding onto the empty barstool, smiling at the bartender in appreciation as he handed me the glass and my change. I took a drink and sighed setting the glass back down on the counter as a shadow fell across the bar "Now what is a pretty lady like you, dressed like that, doing in a place like this alone?" a deep voice asked, looking up I was met with the sight of a beautiful brunette man. "My name is Roman" he added holding out a large hand "Dixie" I whispered placing my pale hand in his, a blush spreading across my cheeks when he kissed my knuckles. "What are you doing in a dirty place like this all alone Dixie?" he asked again nodding his head to the bartender when he handed him a beer. "Running I suppose would be the easiest way to explain it" I shrugged biting my lip as he arched an eyebrow at me. "What does a girl like you have to run from?" this man was just full of questions, but for some reason I didn't mind answering them when it was him asking. "a dead-end job, a deadbeat husband, a life that wasn't ever what I wanted" I sighed finishing my drink and asking for a second. "If it wasn't what you wanted why'd you live it?" he prodded scooting closer as I thought that question over "I was the sweet Southern Belle, the preacher's daughter in a small town where everyone knew what you had for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was either marry the man my father wanted me to and the entire town loved or be shunned, I suppose at this point I wish I would have said no, but then I never considered leaving that town" I murmured running my nail around the rim of my glass. "What made you finally leave?" I let out a sarcastic laugh "he always drank, was sleeping around with nearly every woman in town, he didn't work." I listed off "it was like one of those bad soap operas you watch late at night, where the woman is treated like nothing more than a slave, doing whatever the man wants without complaint." I sighed taking a long drink and setting my glass back down.

"I think it takes a strong woman to leave all of that behind her, especially when it's all she's previously known." He stated reaching over and grabbing my hand. "How old are you Dixie?" he asked after a brief silence "25" I informed with an eye roll "You have a long life ahead of you, it may be later than most people but I think you're going to do great things now that you got away." He paused "You can do anything you want now, you don't need to worry about other people's opinions or wants oppressing what YOU want and what YOU need." He smirked kissing my knuckles "You're right Roman, I didn't think of it that way." I smiled back brushing my thumb across his jaw before I placed my hand back in front of me. "What about you? What are you doing in a run-down bar like this?" it was my turn to ask the tired looking man questions. "Trying to relax after quite a few days traveling and working" he nodded slowly "There's more to it than that?" I prodded sensing that he wasn't being completely honest "I'm scared my wife is planning to leave me, I'm on the road so much that things between us are tense." He admitted a frown on his face making him look years older "Show her how much you appreciate her, how glad you are that she sticks by you when you're gone so often. I think if you just remind her why you got married in the first place things will get better" I smiled squeezing his hand in assurance. "When you finally achieve your goals, think of me" he whispered "Good luck Dixie" he added pressing his lips to my cheek before he walked away, returning to a booth in the back with several other people who immediately started asking him questions. Smiling to myself I left the run down bar, continuing my journey of self-realization, the words of the handsome man still on my mind.

4 Years Later**

"Excuse me? Is anyone there?" a female voice called as I sat down my book and walked into the entrance to see a woman and man, the man looked familiar for some reason. "How can I help you?" I asked politely leaning on the counter smiling at the little girl who was looking at some of the photos, a doll tucked tightly in her arms. "We'd like to rent a room for a few days" the female smiled "Of course, I'll just need an ID and a source of payment" I smiled typing at the computer and grabbing her a key as the man handed me his ID and a credit card. "I'm sorry, I can't help but feel like I know you" he sighed causing me to look up, it was then that I really looked him over. "Roman?" I whispered softly tilting my head to the side "Dixie?" he returned his mouth dropping open in shock as we both recognized the other "I hardly recognized you compared to that night, this is my wife Galina and my daughter JoJo." He smiled pulling the woman into his arms and kissing her forehead "It's a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Dixie, if there's anything you need at all let me know" I grinned handing him back his ID, credit card and the key to their room. "You did good Dixie, it's all worth it right?" he asked "Running away 4 years ago?" he explained, a smile sliding onto my lips. "Running away 4 years ago was the best decision I ever made" I nodded before they disappeared up the stairs. It's funny how the man who helped motivate me returned to my life, both of us much happier and free than we were in that dirty bar 4 years ago.


	6. Beg

"Woah pretty lady" Renee greeted as I stepped out of the bathroom and picked up my duffle bag "You look gorgeous" she added hugging me tightly as we walked out of the hotel room and met up with Roman and Dean in the lobby. Roman whistled and didn't hide that he was checking me out as Dean made me do a spin for them a giggle leaving my lips, I tried not to think too much into Roman's behavior because he did it with all of the women in the business. "Okay weirdos, let's go before we're late for the show" I laughed letting Roman lead me out to the rental and help me in before he slid in beside me, Dean and Renee in the front seat. "What do you have on your plate tonight Chels?" Dean asked as he easily drove us through the busy afternoon traffic "Match against Natalya, interview/promo with Renee and then a date" I whispered the last part jumping when Roman whipped his head around to stare at me, I thought he had hurt himself from it. "Oh exciting! With who?" Renee cheered spinning in her seat to look at me, a blush easily slipping onto my cheeks at all the attention "Don't laugh, but Luke." I sighed knowing Roman was about to burst as we pulled up to the arena and climbed out "Luke as in Luke Harper, as in our enemy at this point Luke?" Dean asked arching an eyebrow as I slowly nodded "He asked, and he was so sweet about it. I didn't really think anything of saying yes." I shrugged "She didn't think. You could have left it at that. Why else would he have asked you on a date?" Roman finally snapped my shoulders sagging as he exploded "Renee is clearly taken so you're his next best option, you didn't think anything of it. You didn't fucking think at all did you Chelsea." He snarled spinning on his heel and walking away as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Hey Chels don't cry he's just pissed off today" Dean tried to wipe the tear away but I beat him to it "Yeah. I see that, tell him to go fuck himself. I'll be out of his hair in no time." I muttered walking away from the two and finding an empty locker room to hole up in before my match. I knew Roman would be angry but I didn't think he'd fly off the handle like he did, especially at me, that was the first time he had ever yelled at me like that. Sighing sadly I got my ring gear together before laying down, setting an alarm for a half hour before my match.

Roman POV

"Luke" Chelsea muttered, my blood ran cold and I snapped my head to look at her, the pain barely registering in the tsunami of anger boiling in my body. "Luke as in Luke Harper, as in our enemy at this point Luke?" Dean asked her slowly, her head nodding even slower than he had asked the question. "He asked, and he was so sweet about it. I didn't really think anything of saying yes" She shrugged as we got out of the car and grabbed our bags, I felt like I was on fire I was so angry. "She didn't think" the words had left my mouth before I could stop them and then it was basically word vomit "You could have left it at that. Why else would he have asked you on a date" I snapped my anger getting the better of me "Renee is clearly taken so you're his next best option, you didn't think anything of it." I paused "You didn't fucking think at all did you Chelsea" I snarled spinning on my heel and stomping away my anger slowly being replaced by remorse the farther I walked away from the beautiful Brazilian bombshell. That was the first time I had ever yelled at her and now I felt like I could throw up from the acidic taste the harsh words had left in my mouth. Dean and Renee finally came walking in and all I could do was look at them sadly and shrug "Don't Roman. You can't turn this around and make yourself the victim." Renee muttered walking into the bathroom as Dean and I sat down, the smaller man's arm around my shoulder. "I feel awful, I should have just walked away. I can't believe I yelled at her man. I wanna vomit." I muttered running a hand over my loose hair "Relax bro, let's just get through the show and then you can apologize to her and suck up to her" he sighed squeezing my shoulder in comfort "Maybe it's time you tell her how you feel." He whispered since no one else knew just how deep I was in when it came to Chelsea "She's not going to believe me now, now she'll just think it's to keep her away from Luke" I sighed letting my head drop into my hands "Maybe she'll surprise you" Renee sighed as she took the seat on my other side. "She'd kill me if she knew I told you but, she's in love with you Ro." The woman continued my eyes widening in shock "It kills her to see you flirting with other girls, I was the one who told her she should try and get over you." She wouldn't look me in the eyes "She told me about Luke asking her a few times before, but she kept saying no because it didn't feel right." She paused "Because it wasn't you but I told her to give it a shot, that she couldn't wait around for you for forever" she finished finally looking at me, all I could see was unspoken apologies "It's alright Renee, she had no reason to believe I would ever feel the same, I sure didn't act like it" I sighed hugging her before getting up and heading to hair and makeup knowing I needed to get my head straight before my match.

END Roman POV

Sighing as my alarm went off I sat up and started to get ready fixing my hair and makeup before I exited my locker room and headed for the curtain meeting up with Renee, Dean and Roman there. "Are you ready?" Renee asked trying to break the tense silence since usually Roman and I were constantly talking and joking around. "I guess." I answered simply plastering a smile to my face as Dean, Roman and I all headed onto the stage doing our usual entrance, but I was the only one who slid into the ring as Dean and Roman headed for commentary. I knew this match was going to be a disaster I couldn't get my head off of Roman Reigns, thankfully I was set to lose anyway as long as I gave a decent effort on my part to make it look like I was trying to win. It was after a German suplex from Dana that went horribly wrong that I decided to call it quits and let her pin me before I rolled away holding my neck and the back of my head. "Chels you okay?" Dean asked coming around and helping me roll from the ring crouching beside me as we continued to play it up for the crowd "I got her Dean" Roman nodded crouching down and easily lifting me into his arms my head leaning against his shoulder as the crowd started an Roman and Chelsea chant as we walked up the ramp and backstage. As soon as we were away from the eye of the crowd I pushed myself from Roman's arms and started to walk away rubbing the back of my head only to be stopped by Luke. "Hello Chelsea" he greeted bending at the waist to give me a quick hug before straightening back up "We're still on for tonight?" he asked tilting his head slightly and turning my head to inspect the back of it "Or if you'd rather we could rent some movies and stay in" he offered, for some reason my gut was telling me not to take the last option "I'll be fine, we're still on for drinks and the club" I nodded sweetly leaning up to kiss his cheek before I continued towards the trainer's room for my interview with Renee.

"I am here with Chelsea" Renee started letting us know the cameras were on. "Chelsea, that was a hard fought match but it was that German Suplex that ended it. What happened?" Renee asked holding the microphone to my lips "Dana had me head first into the ring post, it felt like I hit a wall head on." I shrugged gritting my teeth as Emma and Dana showed up laughing. "Oh poor thing, you hit your head" Dana cooed pressing her hand into the back of my head until I smacked it away and got toe to toe with her "Oh, baby of the bunch is feisty. Well I hate to break it to you and your group of losers, but playtime...is over" she snapped shoving my shoulder before her and Emma walked out leaving me seething as the cameras shut off. "God I hate them" I sighed handing the ice pack back before Renee and I left the room. "I'm going to go get ready for my date, I'll see you later" I smiled hugging Renee tightly before I headed back to my locker room to get changed and shower before Luke picked me up for our date. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when he walked in with flowers "Luke they're beautiful" I grinned accepting the flowers from him as he offered me an arm and we left the locker room my bag over his shoulder as we walked into the parking lot and over to his rental car. It only took us 15 minutes to reach the club and upon entering noticed that a good majority of the superstars were there relaxing after the show, I waved slightly seeing Dean and Renee but no Roman. He was probably on a date with another diva, shaking that from my head I focused on Luke as he talked about how he and Erik had met and started their tag team, and all of his time spent in the Indies. It was hard not to zone out as he droned on and on about himself, my drinks disappearing quickly the longer he talked. "Do you want to dance?" he asked suddenly standing up and offering me a hand, sighing silently I gave him a smile and nodded following him onto the dancefloor even though I'd rather be anywhere else. Especially since the shoes I was wearing were not meant for a long time spent walking or dancing, I would have preferred a pair of tennis shoes and sweatpants right now but oh well.

We had danced for four straight songs before he walked us back over to the table and left to get us another set of drinks. My feet were killing me and my head and heart were hurting but I was too shy and weak to say anything to Luke about how awful this date was turning out to be. "Have I told you about the time Erik and I won the NXT Tag Team Championships?" he started as he sat down right next to me his arm around my shoulders as I looked for Renee and pouted seeing her dancing with Dean a smile on her face until she locked eyes with me and whispered something to Dean who simply nodded, and then they disappeared leaving me to listen to Luke's bragging.

Roman POV

I was lying on the couch watching some action flick that wasn't too bad when Dean and Renee walked in to the hotel room. "Hey didn't expect you guys here" I greeted not taking my eyes off the TV until Dean shut it off and Renee threw a pair of jeans at me. "The hell?" I asked glaring at the two of them "Get dressed and go to the club before Luke makes Chelsea drink herself to death from listening to him talk about himself and dancing in her shoes." Renee stated pulling Dean back out of the room and more than likely back to the club. Chewing on my lip I pulled on the jeans and hat slipping my feet into my boots and almost leaving before I remembered that Renee had said something about Chelsea's shoes being uncomfortable. Weighing my options I walked into her room and grabbed the first pair of shoes I found which happened to be a pair of Vans I had bought her for her birthday. Smiling brightly I left the hotel room and walked the short distance across the street to the club everyone was at. Walking inside I ordered a drink first before I searched for Chelsea finding her sitting at a corner booth with Luke, her head in her hand as he spoke, her eyes anywhere but on him until they locked on me. I couldn't help but smile as she bit her lip to cover the smile that threatened to break on her lips as I downed a shot, picked up my drink and headed over to crash the date.

END Roman POV

I could hardly fight the smile that wanted to break onto my face when I saw Roman standing at the bar looking straight at me, he got a huge grin on his face before he took a shot and started walking over to us, a drink in his left hand and something else in his right that I couldn't quite make out. "As I was saying earlier, Blue Pants practically peed herself when she found out that I had my eye on someone else. She was so upset it was a tragedy" Luke said just as Roman plopped into the seat across from us "Hey guys, didn't even notice you over here" he grinned "That's because we're on a date. We didn't want to be bothered" Luke stated through clenched teeth as Roman slowly nodded "Well, Chels I found that pair of underwear you left at my place the other weekend, I thought about giving them back but then decided to keep them as a souvenir" Roman started to babble to Luke about 'our night spent together' until the other man finally snapped "I'm sorry, Chelsea this date has been wonderful but I can't trust someone who has slept with their team mate" he spat before walking away leaving Roman and I alone. It only took seconds before Roman had taken Luke's place and pulled my feet onto his lap carefully pulling my heels off and replacing them with a pair of Vans.

"Thank you" I whispered trying to drop my legs back to the floor but he tightened his hold and started running his hands along my bare legs. "For what? I've done nothing but be an ass to you today, I was just hoping that maybe this would be a start to apologizing" he sighed finally looking at me, sorrow clear in his eyes. "Oh Ro, you don't have to apologize...you were right. I was an idiot and didn't think before I said yes" I sighed dropping my legs from his lap and leaning over to hug him, our bodies pressed together much closer than a normal friend hug. "Chelsea, will you dance with me?" he asked softly tilting my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes, our noses brushing with how close we were sitting. "Of course Ro." I smiled moving to stand only for him to pull me back down and press our lips together, I hate to be cliché but fireworks spread behind my eyes as it quickly got heated. "Dance, remember" I gasped finally pulling my mouth off of his to see a dangerous smirk on his lips "Yeah, I remember. Come on" he grinned pulling me onto the floor as a raunchy song started, our bodies pressed together as we moved to the music. "Come on baby, I know you ain't this shy when it comes to dancing" he whispered pulling me even closer, I let loose and started actually dancing our bodies molding together as the beat picked up and the song came to an end. "Unless you want me to fuck you right here, we should grab your shoes and go" he growled using his body to guide me back to the table. I bent over to grab my heels and squealed with a giggle as he smacked my butt and pulled me towards the door and over to the hotel. I couldn't help but giggle as he impatiently tapped his foot while we were waiting for the elevator, another giggle leaving my lips as he yanked me onto the elevator and then back off as we reached our floor. It only took him a minute to unlock the door and get us in his room with my back pressed against the now closed and locked door. "Ro" I gasped tangling my hands in his hair as he pressed his lips and teeth to my neck "Yeah baby?" he asked his voice husky with arousal, arousal that I felt against my leg "Promise me this isn't a onetime thing. Promise me that you won't go back to ignoring me tomorrow" I whimpered hooking my leg around his hip as he pulled away and held my face in his hands "I promise baby, I should have made you mine a long time ago, now I ain't letting go" he grinned pressing our mouths together as he picked me up and tossed me onto the bed, pulling his shirt off with one hand as the other pulled my shoes off.

"Scoot up baby" he commanded kicking his own shoes off and letting his jeans drop to the floor before he peeled my dress off to reveal my naked breasts and a pair of black lace panties. "Fuck Chelsea...you're beautiful" he sighed pressing kisses to any open skin he could reach as he pulled my underwear off and tossed them to the floor, his boxers following closely before he was sliding into me, both of us moaning at the feel. "Fuck, gorgeous" he muttered lacing our hands together as he picked up speed and force, "God Roman I'm gonna" I started to say whining as he pulled out and returned to placing soft kisses all over my stomach, chest, neck and face. "You were saying doll?" he asked a cocky smirk on his face as he placed pecks on my lips "I was close to coming, but someone decided to be mean and pull out" I pouted raking my nails down his back, loving the way it made him arch into me and growl low in his throat. "Mean huh?" he smirked tangling his left hand in my hair as the right held onto my waist, his length slowly filling me before he pulled back just as slowly. He pulled all the way out before repeating what he had done, the slow and steady pace driving me insane as he was just missing where I wanted, no needed, him the most. "Is there something you want doll?" he asked rolling us over so I was on top, but he was still using his strength against me and controlling the pace. "Fuck me Ro" I panted gripping his biceps tightly, my nails leaving crescent marks as he groaned lowly and finally let me have some control using his hips and arms to pull my body down as he thrusted up, my breathing was picking up again and it was getting hard to stay upright as he doubled his efforts my hips twitching as I orgasmed a moan leaving my lips, that probably would have been a scream if we weren't sharing a hotel room. "Fuck" he moaned rolling us back over and thrusting harder and faster throwing me into a second orgasm as his first washed over him, both of us panting as he pulled out and stood to grab a wet washcloth and wipe us up.

"As soon as we get a break, we're going to my place and I'm going to make you scream all night long" he stated, I couldn't tell if it was a threat or a promise, but I didn't care as it sent pleasure shooting down my spine again. "I'm willing to see if you can do it" I teased resting my head on his shoulder, my right hand tracing patterns on his stomach. "Oh trust me baby, I can. You ain't seen nothing yet" he laughed leaning down to press our lips together "I'm sorry I never told you how I felt earlier, if I would have just been honest I never would have said any of that stuff to you" he sighed combing his fingers through my hair as I flipped so I was sitting on his lap rolling my eyes at him as he slammed his head against the wall. "Roman stop, it's a two way street, I should have told you how I felt and not said yes to going on a date with someone I knew you hated" I shrugged scooting closer to his chest as he reached out and pulled my mouth back to his. "If you aren't careful we'll go for round 2" he whispered one hand tangled in my hair, the other holding my waist still as I tried to rock in his lap "Maybe that's what I want" I returned just as quietly "I've been waiting a long time Roman" I purred "I need it" I added licking up his neck and to his ear nibbling on his earlobe as he finally let me do what I pleased helping me lift up and slide back down on his dick, a breathy moan leaving my lips and entering his ear. "Fuck Ro, you feel so good, so big." I whispered as I slowly rocked back and forth taking our time this round. "Yeah? How good does it feel baby" he returned his voice husky as he thrusted slightly "So good, so good. Need more, need it hard." I was a mess by this point begging "God need it all, so hard and big. Please Ro" I sighed moving my hips faster as he thrusted the movements quickly sending me over the edge a third time "Come on baby, don't leave me hanging." He grunted as I worked my hips faster and faster until he slammed all the way into me, his cock pulsing as he shot his seed deep into me. "God Roman, feels like you're in my stomach you're so big" I cried the slight movement of his hips mixed with the pulsing sending me into a fourth orgasm.

"Fuck you have a dirty mouth in the sack" he laughed pulling me close by my neck "Fucking love it" he muttered "Gets me so hot and hard for you, can you feel that baby?" he asked pressing as far into me as possible and using his free hand to press on my stomach "I'm getting hard again just thinking about you, you think you got another round in you" he teased using both hands to grind my hips down hard a breathless whimper leaving my mouth as my head fell back. "You think you can cum for Daddy some more" he asked a louder whine leaving my lips at his nickname for himself. "Oh, you like that huh?" he teased bringing my mouth back to his in a bruising kiss "You gonna be good for Daddy and cum again? You gonna make Daddy cum again" he taunted his words finally spurring me into slamming myself onto his length, the feeling almost bordering on painful he was hitting so deep. "Good girl, that's a good girl" he cooed folding his hands behind his head and leaving me to do all the work "Gonna be so good" I cried using his shoulders to force myself down harder until he flipped us over and slammed in a whine leaving my lips as he stopped and placed my hand on my stomach pressing down. "You feel that, Daddy is so far in your body, do you like that feeling baby" he growled renewing his thrusting as my hand stayed where he set it both of us moaning out every time his dick passed underneath my hand "Oh please, please, fuck Daddy, gonna cum" I moaned scraping my nails down his back as I came again. "Daddy isn't done, oh no, you got more dick to take and you're gonna take my cum again aren't you?" he snarled "Gonna have three loads of Daddy's cum in you, god it's gonna spill out of this precious little pussy." He was growing erratic with his thrusts "Who's pussy is this?" he growled his hand closing over my throat 'Yours, fuck Roman yours." I whimpered "Gonna be so full of my Daddy's cum" I broke off as another orgasm crashed over me, my vision going black as he thrusted and held himself there emptying himself again. "Fuck I love you Chelsea" he puffed carefully pulling himself off of me and rolling onto his back, pulling me into his side "I love you to Ro" I smiled kissing his neck before drifting off to sleep with the feeling of his cum sliding down my legs.


	7. Take The Shot

I don't know where to begin when I start thinking about Roman Reigns. He is the sweetest, most down to Earth, amazing guy I'd ever had the fortune of meeting. Sadly, he was dating the worst woman on the roster, Dana Brooks is the most self-centered, nasty, horrendous woman ever. She treats him like absolute dog shit, always ordering him around, yelling at him, slapping at him, just not treating him the way he deserved. More times than not I've had to be pulled away from the two of them so I wouldn't attack Dana and start a scene. Jerking from my thoughts at my drink being set down in front of me I grabbed it with a smile before getting up and looking around for someone to hang out with. My eyes locked onto the man that plagued my thoughts sitting by himself in the corner so with a smile I started worming my way over to him. "Hey Rome" I greeted softly sliding into the booth beside him "Hi Luna" he returned shortly making me frown since usually he was happy "Are you okay?" I asked softly "Yeah, I'm fine" he nodded, he wasn't very convincing. "You don't look okay" I muttered pointing to the empty bottles filling the table in front of us. "Nah, just celebrating ya know?" he fake smiled "Celebrating what?" I asked, an eyebrow arched at how odd he was acting "Being free of the she-devil known as Dana Brook" he shrugged making my eyes go wide "Woah, woah, woah slow down. What happened?" I asked turning to completely face him "She cheated on me" he paused "With Dolph" he finished making my jaw drop. "I should have seen it coming, all the concerts they were going to and all the things he was buying her" he shrugged my heart fracturing for the broken man in front of me. "It was really only a matter of time" he sighed going silent as he finished yet another bottle of beer and let it roll across the table.

"Ro" I started but was cut off by the topic of conversation "Scram pipsqueak. I need to talk to him." She snapped, arms crossed over her outrageously fake boobs. "Why don't you make me Bimbo Barbie" I returned coolly, an eyebrow arched again this time at her "Look you little bitch. He's MY boyfriend, so get away from him." She snarled, I got to my feet and stepped toe to toe with her, a smirk slipping onto my face at the confrontation brewing. "See, there's a different story going around. Rumor has it he's single, and you're a lying, cheating, two faced, gold digging" she cut me off with a slap to the face, my neck aching with the force that my head moved. Smiling and nodding I rubbed my face before straightening my back and glaring at her, I was more than ready to start a fight right here and now, but found Naomi and Renee staring at me from the bar, Dean and Jimmy half way across the room ready to cut in and pull me away. "I'll see you later Roman, my bed is always available if you need somewhere to crash" I murmured pressing a kiss to his cheek before I turned back to Dana "Just remember Dana, what the Queen wants" I paused shouldering past her sending Dean and Jimmy a look that I was backing off "The Queen ALWAYS gets" I smirked tapping her head much like she does to everyone on screen before I walked away and over to Renee and Naomi. "What just happened?" Renee questioned turning my head to inspect the cheek Dana had hit. "She got all up in my face, I said something she didn't like and whap" I shrugged sipping on my drink as Dean and Jimmy sat next to their respective ladies. "Wow, she is going at him" Naomi commented all our heads turning to see what she was talking about. "He said she cheated on him with Dolph" I mentioned casually turning back around to face the bar "Wow, and you didn't hit her back?" Jimmy questioned making me laugh "Proud of you Champ" Dean teased reaching over to ruffle my hair before I could swat his hand away.

"Doesn't mean I won't go back over there" I warned turning slightly towards the ex-couple as the Samoan got to his feet and moved to walk away coming straight for me. "Let's get out of here?" he murmured lowly holding out a hand for me to take. Knowing deep down this could end up being a mistake I threw back the rest of my drink gave Renee a kiss on the cheek and squeezed Dean's hand reassured him that I'd be okay. I slid my pale hand into the large tan one in front of me letting him lead me out of the club and over to the hotel. "Roman" I whimpered tilting my head to the side as he used his teeth and lips to work the soft skin on the elevator ride to my room. I was fumbling with the key card as I tried to let us inside, the bulge in his pants being ground against my back side as I pushed through into the room, the door slamming shut behind us. I felt his smile as his hands pushed my dress up and over my hips, pulling away when it came time to pull the garment over my head. "You're gonna enjoy this Luna" he growled lowly spinning me around to slam our mouths together. My hands were shaking with excitement as I worked the buckle of his belt free and popped the button giving me room to reach inside and touch what he was hiding. We had barely started and I was already enjoying myself, the feel of what he was packing making my panties dampen even more than they already had been. I knew I was in for a good night and he proved that statement all night long, our bodies finally giving in to exhaustion in the early morning hours our limbs tangled together and breathing heavy as I slowly faded to sleep.

Waking up the next morning I was alone in bed, no sign that the male had been anywhere in my life just a few hours ago. Sighing sadly I couldn't really afford to be upset, I needed to focus on my career and not let this get to me. I never intended to just be a rebound but sometimes things happen and feelings aren't reciprocated and you have to learn to live with it. Getting up I quickly got ready for the gym throwing my hair up into a high pony before I pulled on my tennis shoes and left the room quickly making my way down to the gym. "Morning sweetheart, where's Rome?" Dean asked pulling me into a hug as soon as I had crossed through the doors "Don't know, he was long gone when I woke up" I shrugged messing around with my phone until a song was blasting through my head phones. "Really? I'm sorry Luna" he whispered pulling me into another hug, this one tighter and longer than the previous. "It's alright, it's my own fault. I should have seen it coming that I was just a rebound" I shrugged squeezing him back tightly "You and me, lunch date since Nee is doing a photoshoot" he stated poking my nose "Yes sir" I saluted pulling away from him to get through my workout with the prospect of food in the future it wasn't looking as bleak anymore. I completed my workout and then waved to Dean before heading back up to my room to get showered and cleaned up for the day. Stripping out of my clothes I couldn't help but stop and stare at myself in the mirror, remnants of my time with Roman littering the skin of my chest and hips. Bruises from his hands and teeth coloring my inner thighs, the memories making me shiver before I shook the thoughts from my head. I couldn't do this. I couldn't get caught up in Roman, I needed to forget it happened and move on. I climbed into the shower and washed up pulling on clean clothes before applying light makeup and then heading out of the hotel room to meet up with Dean in the lobby.

"So let me get this straight, you two did the hanky panky and you fell asleep together and you woke up roughly 5 hours later and he was gone?" Dean asked taking a long drink of his milkshake before he tucked into his burger. "Wasn't even five hours, I should have expected this to happen. He's never shown any interest before this so I shouldn't have been surprised" I sighed brushing my hands off and taking a drink of my own milkshake. "You're a great girl Luna, he's just an idiot" Dean sighed sliding a five dollar bill under his now empty plate before he picked up the bill and held out a hand for me to take. "Nee is lucky to have you De" I smiled leaning into his side as we waited for his change. "Dean, Luna you guys just finish?" Roman's voice sounded both of us turning to see him and Dana standing hand in hand. "Yeah, now we're leaving" I nodded clutching Dean's hand tightly "You're a fucking idiot" Dean added pulling me out of the restaurant and over to his vehicle, helping me in before climbing into the driver's seat. "I'm so fucking stupid" I sighed letting my head thump back against the headrest as he pulled onto the road and towards the arena. "Knock it off Luna. He's the asshole and the idiot not you." He stated seriously parking by the fence, both of us getting out and grabbing our bags to head inside. "Hey babe, how was lunch?" Renee asked immediately upon seeing Dean and I enter the arena. "Great until Roman and Dana showed up" he sighed kissing his wife on the lips before his hand returned to mine. "Wait but he went back with" she started to say "Uh huh, we aren't talking about it" I nodded quickly needing the girl to quiet down as more people started walking in. "Oh not good?" she asked softly hugging me tightly "Really not good" I nodded moving to the side as a couple stage hands moved some equipment through the hall. "Like how not good?" she asked quietly as we headed deeper into the arena "On a scale of Roman accidently spearing Dean to Seth smoking him in the back with a steel chair, we're talking a Dean pretending everything is fine for years and then attacking Seth after they win the tag team titles" I stated referencing the recent second collapse of The Shield.

"I will catch up with you guys at the end of the show. Goodluck tonight sweetheart. Luna kick ass" Renee grinned pecking Dean on the lips before heading towards the curtain to take her spot at the announce table. "I'll find you after my match, I'm up first" I smiled slightly hugging Dean tightly before heading for the women's locker room to get into my gear. I'll be honest I had no idea who I was wrestling tonight and I honestly didn't care because I had run through everyone they had put in front of me and I would continue to do so. My match ended up being against Mickie James which wasn't so bad. She was a ring veteran and we were able to spice up some of the moves but ultimately it ended the same as every other match I'd had up to this point. I beat her into the mat and walked away victorious because no woman on the roster had been able to step toe to toe with me and come out on top so far. Changing from my ring gear I threw my long hair up into a messy bun before pulling on a cropped top and a pair of sweats. Bending down to slide my tennis shoes on my feet before I picked up my now packed bag and headed into the hallways in search of my best friend.

I was walking through the hallway in search of Dean when I was grabbed from behind and dragged into one of the unused storage rooms. When I tried to scream a large hand slapped over my mouth effectively silencing me. "Shhhh" a familiar deep voice cooed "It's just me Luna" Roman murmured slowly removing his hand when I stopped struggling and fighting him. "You know a phone call or text message would suffice. I didn't need a god damn heart attack" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest in irritation with the man. "This was the only way I could get you alone Baby Girl" he stated wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his body. My heart rate spiked as he began to lower his head the distance between our faces closing rapidly. "No Roman." I snapped shoving myself away from him almost laughing at the look of shock on his face. "Isn't this what you want?" he asked gesturing between the two of us with a tan hand. "I want you yes but I don't want to be a side piece." I snapped running a hand through my hair in frustration "I loved last night. It was the best night of my life, but I'm not going to be accessible when you and Dana get in a fight." I admitted looking up at him "It's either all of me or none of me. Your choice" I murmured before I walked out of the room taking a deep breath to calm my nerves as I continued my search for Dean. "You okay? You look sick" the blonde mentioned jumping off the crate and putting a hand to my forehead. "I'm fine, just a little run in with Roman" I muttered curling into his side as we watched the rest of the show quietly the man understanding I didn't want to talk about it anymore. We stayed where we were as the show ended Renee coming through the curtain and offering us both a tired smile as we clambered down from the crate. "That was a crazy show" she sighed tucking herself into Dean's side, the three of us starting to make our way to the parking lot.

I couldn't help but sigh sadly from behind them, wishing more than anything I had someone who looked at me the way Dean looked at Renee. They were the picture perfect couple and I strived to find my own relationship like theirs. I could tell they were very wrapped up in each other and decided to give them some more time alone "Hey, I'm going to grab a cab, let you guys have some privacy." I announced offering them both a smile when they looked unsure "I'll be fine. I'll go straight to my room. But you guys need as much time together as possible" I grinned hugging them both "I'll get you your bag tomorrow morning at breakfast" Dean nodded squeezing me tightly before they walked off and I walked to the street and hailed a cab. I pulled my key card out of my purse and slipped it into the door stopping in confusion at the candles lit around the room and the soft music playing. "How did you get into my room" I questioned as Roman stepped out of the shadows with a bouquet of roses and blue orchids. "How did you" I stopped myself inhaling the fragrance of the flowers and smiling before I moved to the kitchenette and put them in a glass of water. "I bribed the girl at the front desk, said I was your husband and wanted to surprise you" he admitted with a shrug "And I asked Dean about the flowers before you found him at the arena" he added wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his chest. "This morning when Dana and I ran into you and Dean I felt terrible. I hadn't meant for you to think we were back together." He whispered pressing his lips against the side of my throat "I was officially breaking it off with her. Ending it because last night was one of the most incredible experiences of my life baby girl" he continued lowly making my hear thunder in my chest. "You and Dean were always so close that I never thought I stood a chance" he sighed spinning me around, our eyes locking as a smile appeared on his lips. "I want to give this a shot. Give us a shot" he whispered, his words making a matching smile spread across my own face. "Then let's give it a shot" I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck giggling again as he lifted me into his arms and spun me around happily.


End file.
